


don't

by fabre



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, Need, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/fabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let go. Don't let me fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't

A hand grips his and pushes it against the wall, a warm body pressing insistently against his until his back hits the concrete behind him, hungry lips seeking his own in a demanding kiss that makes his eyes roll back and his head feel light, and he's falling, he's falling, but he's never felt more steady on his feet. They've always been trapped in this endless game of misunderstanding and want, but nothing matters anymore but for the feel of lips on lips. He feels so warm, he's burning, he has to be, nothing else would make sense and his hands grip the clothes at his back, looking for something to hold on to, anything, everything. _Don't let me fall, don't_, he pleads in his head.

Lips part with a wet sound but they can't let go, they couldn't, fighting, struggling with clothes that get in the way, tugged over their heads, thrown aside, ripped at the seams in their urge to feel each other closer, to feel that intoxicating taste of skin on skin. A hand, that same hand, his anchor, it guides him to the bed and he falls back on it, the other following almost instantly, as if their bodies couldn't be apart for a second, couldn't stand the lack of contact. They were separated for too long, far too long, and now they can't stop, can't fight the pull that brings them together.

Before long they're bare, and there's nothing between them but each other and their feelings and their tongues, meeting again and again in a frantic dance that seems to replace their need for air, their hands trembling as one cradles the other's face, the other wrapping his legs insistently around the taller man's hips, bringing him impossibly closer.

Their names are like a whisper between kisses, not fully said out loud in fear that speaking, that stopping even for a second, will break this spell, this joining they have both been craving for so long.

Their bodies meet for the first time and the boy underneath lets out a shaky gasp, his trembling getting worse in the face of this monumental act. His heart is pounding, he's relieved, but he's also scared, they both are, so they just hold each other closer and the other intertwines their fingers together and suddenly everything seems a little less scary.


End file.
